A number of applications in the construction or repair of solid articles involve the selective removal of material from a bulk in order to produce a desired conformation or shape. For example a builder may remove some wood from a beam in order to produce a neat fit--more likely if the house being built is non-rectangular; a foundry removes surplus metal from sprues or joints between mould parts when producing a casting; a wood carver selectively removes wood in order to produce a carving; a panel beater frequently removes surplus plastic filler which was placed within a defect in an automotive panel to build it up, so that the outline conforms with the original outline of the panel; or a boat builder may have to remove kilograms of material, such as lead-filled fibreglass when shaping or repairing a hull.
The act of selective removal, particularly if carried out by abrasive means, involves the expenditure of considerable effort and abrasive materials. The work can be quite slow. There is also a number of problems and health risks associated with the consequent fine dust, having potentially toxic, carcinogenic, or explosive properties. Moreover, dust containing glass fibre is particularly dangerous to the lungs.
One form of tool used for removal of loosely adhered material is a cup-shaped wire brush rotating on a spindle. One such device is described in German OLS 25 02 698.